


The Locker Room

by PewDiePie



Category: Free!
Genre: 1000 yen, Anal Sex, Basically, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I haven't even watched this anime, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Iwatobi, Iwatobi Matsuoka Rin, Locker Room, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Matsuoka Rin is a Tease, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka Smut, Nagisa "left his phone at the locker room", Nagisa is a Little Shit, Nanase Haruka is a Tease, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, RIP me, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sushi, Swim Club, Top Matsuoka Rin, Yaoi, bet, smh, wow that's actually a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kinda PWP, about Haru and Rin in the locker room, because my friend is a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written because my friend is a little shit and requested Haru x Rin because i had said that nobody was prompting me or whatever I was not getting requests because no one loves me enough to do it for me lmao, and so he did this to me because, i quote, "ILY" and so this shit was born and i haven't even watched Free! so im not even surprised smh bare with me I'm so sorry lmao I cringed just having to write "cock" oh look there it is again well yeah I'm cringing again enjoyyy

Haru had just changed into his swimsuit when Nagisa had approached him.

"Haru," the blonde boy whispered. Haru looked at him with questioning eyes. "I heard that Rin wants to see you here alone after the relay."

"Where'd you hear that?" Haru asked with a bit of a scoff, rolling his eyes a bit. He didn't believe that; he knew Rin and knew that Rin kind of despised him.

"Makoto," Nagisa replied, looking around as if he was going to be caught. "He said he ran into Rin earlier and Rin had said he wanted to talk to you alone."

"I can't see why though," the black-haired boy sighed, shutting his locker. "But alright. I guess I'll be here."

Nagisa giggled a bit and skipped off to get to the relay, and Haru followed behind.

—

When it was all over, Haru waited until everyone had left and turned to his locker to change. He had just slipped off his swimsuit, and it hit the floor with a splat, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Haru…!" Someone gasped, and Haru's eyes widened as he cautiously looked over his shoulder and saw Rin standing there with shock all over his face. Haru flushed and noticed Rin did the same.

"Rin…!" Haru managed to exclaim, eyes frantically looking everywhere for something to cover himself with, forgetting where he left his towel earlier. Probably by the pool or something. Great.

He spotted a spare towel sitting not to far from him and reached to grab it, but was unsuccessful when he was suddenly slammed against the lockers with his wrists pinned above his head. He found that his blue eyes were staring into Rin's red ones.

"Rin…" Haru gasped, breathing heavily. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, and he suddenly felt anxious.

"Haru…" Rin whispered, remembering when they were in a similar situation when he pinned Haru against the fence. He wanted to kiss the dark-haired boy badly then.

"I…" Haru murmured, averting his gaze to Rin's lips. Rin saw this and leaned forward to press their lips together.

Haru kissed his friend back and relaxed a bit. Rin pressed up against Haru's warm body, his still wet swim trunks pressing against Haru's heated lower half.

Rin licked Haru's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Haru granted it to him, letting the slightly older boy explore his mouth and dominate him.

Rin let go of one of Haru's wrists and ran his free hand down Haru's muscular torso, before moving the hand to the younger boy's nipple. Just as he pinched it, he moved to suck a love bite onto Haru's neck.

Haru moaned lowly, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side to give Rin more room. Rin moved to Haru's earlobe and nibbled on it gently.

"Haru…" He whispered seductively, kissing the skin below the black-haired boy's ear.

"Ah, Rin," Haru uttered, letting his eyes flutter open.

Rin smiled against the other's neck, giving it one last kiss before letting go of Haru's other wrist, and moving down to Haru's collarbone to make another mark on his new lover's skin.

Haru closed his eyes again and moaned softly, gripping Rin's shoulders and grinding against him. "Ahah…"

"Mm," Rin mumbled, kissing Haru's shoulder as he held in a moan of his own. "What do you want, Haru…?" He purred, and slid one of his hands down to Haru's hip and rubbed it slightly, before moving it to his hard-on and gripping tightly.

"You!" He gasped out, thrusting once into Rin's hand before Rin squeezed tighter to make him stop. "I- I want you, Rin… Ah… Please…"

Rin's hand moved to Haru's lower back. "What do you want me to do, baby?"

"Nngh, touch me…"

Rin smirked. "Where?"

Haru glared at the other and sighed. "My cock, Rin."

"What do you say?"

Haru huffed. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Alright Rin, I am seriously going to punch you if you don't touch me now. Please."

"Okay, geez," Rin said, moving his hand back to Haru's cock and began to stroke it. "That wasn't so hard, was it? Unlike you, Haruka…"

Haru sighed and leaned into the other male. "Rin, we have to hurry… I promised the boys I'd… h- have lunch with them after I met with y -you… Oh… What did you want anyway?"

"I'll tell you later, love," Rin murmured, pressing a kiss to Haru's neck and stroking his cock faster, which caused Haru to groan. "What do you want to do? Do you just want me to get you off, or…?"

"Ah, no…" Haru uttered, voice strained slightly. "Rin, please…"

"Please what, love? What do you want?"

"Oh, Rin… Please fuck me."

"Are you sure, babe?"

"Yes, fuck yes…"

Haru reached down to palm Rin through his swim trunks, causing Rin to sigh in relief and lean into Haru, resting his head on the younger's shoulder.

"Okay, let's do this," he whispered, pulling away and stripping himself of the last of his clothing.

As Rin looked up to get back to Haru, he felt himself being pushed into the lockers, and then he felt Haru's hands on his thighs, pulling them apart slightly. He looked at the black-haired boy on his knees before him and opened his mouth to speak but didn't when he felt Haru's mouth pressing a kiss on his inner thigh.

"Haru…" He murmured softly, tangling his fingers in the other's black hair.

He jerked when he felt Haru's tongue on his tip, teasing him. He moaned softly and looked into Haru's blue eyes. The two kept eye-contact as Haru's tongue kept teasing, licking the tip only. Rin growled a bit and the other stopped, looking into Rin's eyes still as his mouth took in as much of Rin's cock as it could, and Rin tried hard to keep his sounds under control.

"Agh, Haru…" Rin whispered, not trusting his voice as Haru bobbed his head. "I- I… So close…"

Haru pulled off with a pop and stood up, kissing Rin once more.

Rin wrapped his arms around Haru and kissed him deeper, moving them so Haru was against the lockers again.

Rin pulled away and grabbed the back of Haru's thigh, pulling it up and holding it there. He presented three of his fingers on his other hand to Haru.

"Suck these, I need to prepare you," he told the other. Haru's eyes widened and gestured to his locker.

"I think I have moisturizer in my locker," he said, and Rin nodded, pulling away so Haru could get it out.

"I got it." He handed it to Rin, who just resumed their same position. He covered three of his fingers in the moisturizer and positioned them at Haru's entrance, which he could feel twitching slightly.

"Relax, babe," he said, kissing Haru's neck. Haru relaxed a bit and Rin slipped a finger inside of him.

"Ah," Haru uttered softly.

"Are you a virgin, love?" Rin asked, thrusting his finger in and out of the other.

"Yeah," the black-haired boy replied, biting his lip a bit.

Rin nodded and slipped another finger inside of his lover. Haru winced a bit but it didn't bother him too much. His legs began to tremble as Rin kept stretching him.

Another finger was in and Haru let out a soft cry of "ah".

"Are you okay?" Rin asked as he thrust all three fingers in and out in a rhythm.

"Yeah…" Haru replied, sighing a bit. "I- I think I'm ready, Rin…"

Rin pulled out his fingers and coated himself up with the moisturizer, grabbing Haru's thighs and hoisting him up, using the locker as support as he placed his cock at Haru's entrance.

"Stay relaxed, love," Rin whispered, breathing heavily. "It'll only hurt for a minute. If you want me to stop, just tell me." Haru nodded and then Rin was pushing in, and God, was he in pain. He felt like he was being torn in two.

He cried out and Rin kept pushing in, and in, until he was fully inside of the dark-haired boy.

The two were breathing heavily, Rin trying his hardest to stay still so he didn't hurt Haru any more than necessary.

After a few minutes of Haru adjusting to Rin's size, he kissed Rin on the lips. "Okay, y- you can move now."

Rin nodded and began to gently thrust in and out of Haru, building up speed only a little.

Haru clung to his lover, his eyes shut tightly as Rin pounded into him. He let out a moan every now and then.

"Rin… harder, deeper, faster, please," Haru groaned, digging his nails into his lover's back. Rin complied, gripping tightly onto Haru's hips.

Haru cried out once Rin hit a spot deep inside of him that sent waves of pleasure throughout his body.

"There! Rin, right there!"

Rin thrust in as hard as he could into the spot, which made Haru cry out every time.

"Agh, yes, there, Rin! Don't stop, please don't– stop…" Haru was practically sobbing as he clutched onto his lover with everything he had left in him. Rin reached down to touch him and he released everywhere, crying out.

"Haru…" Rin murmured into the dark-haired boy's neck, releasing as well.

The two calmed down and Rin pulled himself out of Haru, setting the other boy down.

He reached in Haru's still open locker and grabbed tissues, wiping the both of them down. He noticed a little blood coming out of his lover and made sure to clean it all up, feeling a bit bad.

He kissed Haru on the lips again, and then slipped on his still wet swim trunks, dressing Haru as well.

"That was amazing," Haru uttered, smiling a bit and kissing Rin's cheek.

"Yeah…"

"So, what did you want to tell me earlier?"

"Eh, well, I was just going to ask if maybe you wanted to have dinner with me sometime…"

"Aw, I'd love to." Haru kissed him again.

Just then, footsteps were getting closer and Makoto, Nagisa and Rei all stepped inside the locker room.

"I'm telling you guys, it's here–"

Nagisa turned to see Haru and Rin kissing and pointed at them. "Yo Makoto, I told you they were gonna hook up! You owe me 1000 yen!"

Rin and Haru broke apart with blushes on their faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haru asked, biting his lip.

"Nagisa said he left his phone here so we came to get it," Rei explained, a small smirk on his face.

"But Nagisa, I saw you take your phone when you left," Haru said, folding his arms.

"Whoops, gotta go!" And with that, Nagisa ran out of the locker room.

"Well then…" Rei said, and followed the blonde out. Makoto looked from Rei to Haru and Rin before he left as well.

"So about dinner," Rin uttered, smiling a bit.

Haru chuckled. "Sushi?" He asked.

"Sounds good," Rin replied, kissing his lover's cheek.

—

**Author's Note:**

> This took me three hours and i was listening to like, melanie martinez and death note ost and Japanese music and then random shit lmao so I hope my little shit of a friend is happy. Smh he better be because I'm tired and this is just omg. Kill me pls I'm ashamed. My little sister had to help me because she watched Free! and i didn't soz yeah um ;-;


End file.
